Pain
by Sale el Sol
Summary: To feel hurt is to love. MatsudaMisa MatsudaXMisa


***A short MatsudaMisa one-shot. Not my best work, but still, enjoy. =]  
**I don't own Death Note. I'm at school and I have to get off now. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

It hurt.

That was the best way Matsuda could describe it. His best friend had the girl of his dreams, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. All Matsuda wanted to do was lay down and die when Misa Amane literally danced into Task Force Headquarters.

"Ahh, Misa-Misa and Light are getting _married_!" Matsuda's heart shattered at her words. Misa Yagami. The thought of it sent chills down his spine, knowing that he'd lost the girl before he'd ever even had her. Not a day went by where Matsuda didn't curse himself for that slip-up with the Yotsuba group, for losing that managerial job.

The worst part was, Light didn't even seem _happy_ about it. Misa was completely head over heels in love with him, and Light seemed as though he was being tolerant of her the way one would take care of a crippled dog. Light and Matsuda were best friends, but the genius really pissed him off sometimes.

That was because Light Yagami was indisputably, undeniably perfect.

And Matsuda wasn't. Period. End of story.

After all, Matsuda had been in love before. It hadn't ended well the first time, and that time it had been returned. This time, the love was obviously unrequited, and he wasn't sure whether that was for better or for worse. Either way, Matsuda loved Misa, Misa loved Light, and Light… as far as Matsuda knew, Light was amused by Misa.

To say the least, to put it in simple terms – it _seriously _pissed Matsuda's shit off.

Nonetheless, all Matsuda wanted to do was be near her. So he held back his pain, swallowed his pride, and made certain to stay on good terms with Light. His reasoning for this was that anyone in Light's good graces was in Misa's.

It was late at night, and Ryuuzaki and Matsuda were the only ones left at Task Force headquarters. The two were monitoring Misa, who was lying on the couch flipping through some magazine, periodically giggling as she pressed a glass of wine to her lips.

"Matsui, would you be so kind as to inform the second Kira that she won't be seeing Light tomorrow? Due to some sort of 'obligation' he won't be with us."

"Ryuuzaki," Matsuda sighed, "How can you still believe she's the second Kira after so long?"

"I'm eight percent sure." Ryuuzaki's eyes flashed to the monitor and back to Matsuda, eerie eyes piercing his soul. "And besides, Miss Amane seems to be in need of closer supervision."

It seemed as though the wine was finally beginning to take effect on Misa, as the giggles were becoming more prominent and… oh dear God she'd just fallen off the couch. Matsuda grinned goofily, and made his way to Misa's room.

"Matsui!" Misa's hiccups were adorably drunken, plucking at Matsuda's fanboy heartstrings. "Why are you here?"

"Just to make sure you're okay, of course, Misa-Misa!" The façade was back on for her, so she wouldn't have to see how much it hurt him, seeing the light glance off the wedding ring on her left hand…

…_Damn you Light Yagami…_

"I don't think you know how grateful I am to you Matsui!" Misa hiccupped again, "Even though you like, had to, y'know, die! Well, kinda… Because if you were really dead you wouldn't be standing here! And why are you standing anyway? Sit with me!"

The pretty blonde bounced up, leaving half the couch free for Matsuda to sit on. He obliged, still grinning like the idiot people believed he was. A blush invaded his cheeks as Misa disregarded all notions of personal space, her nose less than an inch from his.

"You know," she said, obviously unaware that she had complete and total control over him, "I don't see you nearly as much as I'd like now that you aren't my manager. I mean," she giggled, "Mogi's nice, but he's not nearly as cute as you are!"

The blush spread from his cheeks, engulfing his entire face. The blonde closed her eyes cutely, tilting her head to the side. Misa's lips found their way next to his ear, and in a seductive voice altogether different one she'd been using moments before, she whispered, "It's a very good thing I'm not married yet."

Matsuda locked up. _What the hell was she doing?_

Her lips met his, and it was all he could do to open his mouth and let her kiss him as relief flowed from his body. Yes, she was engaged. Yes, Light was his best friend.

And yes, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He left soon after that, not caring that Ryuuzaki had witnessed the entire scene, and not even fearing the repercussions of their involvement for those few split seconds. The pain he had been feeling at never having her was gone, for one simple reason.

Matsuda would've simply chalked it up to Misa's drunkenness…

Except that the glass of wine was full, and her lips hadn't tasted of alcohol.

The second Kira was clearly more crafty than most took her to be.


End file.
